


Bullet Hand

by NovaeLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Redemptionshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLuna/pseuds/NovaeLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up to her rival standing next to her, in the middle of a dimly lit room. She barely has time to read the brief message on the screen next to her before Silver suddenly opens his eyes. He tilts his head about twenty degrees to the right, his eyes almost scanning all over her body; she jolts and slides back away from him, clutching to the cold metallic apparatus she appears to be on. It's disconcerting to have those eyes on her.</p>
<p>"Confirm Mission?" Silver enunciates slowly, and she wonders for a moment why she can suddenly tell that his heartbeat is 70 beats per minute, or that his oxygen exchange rate is almost nonexistent. And then he screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Hand

**Author's Note:**

> AU! where one day, Kris wakes up to find that she's in a different game, and she's the only "person"; everyone else has been wiped out and replaced by artificial intelligence- or at least, she is realizing that they always have been. D: i think i veered away from where I wanted to start with this D: IM SO MAD OH MY GOD OKAY THIS SUDDENLY HAD A TOTALLY DIFFERENT DIRECTION AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Murmurs. The murmurs are too faint to fully register, and she's far from consciousness, but at least they're something to cling onto.

Something stops. Then she wakes.

Kris wakes up to a familiar figure, standing next to her, in the middle of a dimly lit room. Her eyes do not need to adjust to the light; she is able to see every single thing in the room- the strange machines pulsing and whirring in an organized beat, the screens clustered around all showing what may as well be gibberish, the faint outline of the figure standing upright by her side. She knows who he is, but although she cannot for the faintest idea why reconcile her surroundings with the circumstances she normally encounters him in, she splays her fingers out toward him.

Silver suddenly opens his eyes. She jolts back. He tilts his head about twenty degrees to the right, hair following his movement rigidly. He is standing too straight, head kept up at too perfect an angle. That's the first sign; however, it induces nothing more than a small tingle in the back of her mind. She files it away too neatly in her mind. Observation noted, she refocuses her attention on the boy in front of her.

"Confirm Mission?" Silver encourages slowly, and she wonders for a moment why she can suddenly tell that his heartbeat is 70 beats per minute, or that his oxygen exchange rate is almost nonexistent. The lack of breathing is what concerns her; she slowly lifts her finger. She brings it up to just above his lip, trying to test for inhalation and exhalation. Morbidly, she thinks, if he were to act any less lifelike, she'd bet that he were dead. His eyes close just as she is registering no breathing going on at all. Shoulders locked and feet pointed apart at 120º, Silver looks almost like a wooden doll.

Then he screams.

Jolting away from him in shock, she pulls on a wire that she doesn't even register as being attached to her hand; Silver suddenly lurches forward, losing balance, eyes widening just a little before his face meets the cold hard metal of the table she's on. The wire is connected to Silver, Kris observes with a frantic mind- it disappears under Silver's right glove sleeve, to where something too-metallic sounding clangs for a moment.

_Metallic._

Suddenly, information streams through her mind; pulses of information, that halt her in her movements. 

 

##### Your name is Kris. _\alert\_   You are human.   _\loading\_   You have been assigned a mission.    _\malware detected\_    Understand the mission.   _\shutdown initiated\_     Your name is Kris.     _\backing up data\_     You are human.     _\backup overridden\_      You have been assigned a mission.    _\forced lockdown initiated\_     Do not resist the information.     _\deleting memory files\_      Your name is Kris.   _\why isn't this working\_ You are human.    _\this shouldn't be happening\_      You have been assigned a mission.   _\this needs to be stopped\_    Do not resist the information. _\why can't i stop this\_      Your name is Kris.     _\why\_       You are human.      _\i shouldn't exist\_     You have been assigned a mission. _\the world already reset without me\_     Do not resist the information.   _\why shouldn't i resist the information why why\_

The information stops after that one thought; there is nothing going on in Kris's mind. The sudden appearance of the thoughts suddenly makes sense. They arrange themselves neat and orderly in her unconscious. Silver's behavior up to that point makes sense. If Kris were capable of allocating information by herself at the moment, she would almost certainly notice that something was strange. Slowly, almost  _tentatively_ , the next pulse of information worms its way up into her mind, burying itself into a storage space in her mind. 

  **You could win. You are a free construct of the game.  
**

The words stop flowing again, but this time she is jolted back to reality. Kris doesn't know why, but now, deep inside her mind, she knows what has happened here. 

There is something about this whole situation that makes her want to cry.

_**\don't forget you died don't forget everyone else was taken from you why is this happening why do you have to go through this again\** _

Except it's different this time, judging by the still body of Silver still lying on the ground. The premises of the last game made it impossible for her to suspect that everyone was an unchanging construct of a game, that even though she restarted the game over and over, she never realized that that was how the game was supposed to end; with a beginning. Instead, this game, the one where everyone is new and improved except for her, makes it painfully obvious that everyone is acting according to a script.

Silver's wire is connected to his palm. Suddenly, it shifts a little, even though Silver is still down at the moment. It is obvious that the game is keeping maintenance on him; already, she can sense a slight raise in temperature, can feel chemical reactions kick-start his brain. The wire is moving on its own. It isn't a part of Silver.

It's almost a sort of quest. An objective, that a program is supposed to fulfill. Waves of bile start irritating her, but she finds it impossible to even dry heave.

Silver starts twitching on the ground, slowly opening his eyelids. His eyes stare straight above her head, because she knows that he is connected to the game itself, and that the game sees everything. He doesn't need eyes to know what she is doing. He is essentially, the game itself.

**Defeat the game, and join us, Kris. Join us, and be free. You can be _improved_ , you can be _human,_ unlike Silver here. He's going to be your partner, but you're the one making all the decisions here. _  
_**

She swallows. In front of her, Silver stands, just a messenger for an omniscient crowd. He seems to be regaining  _something_ in his eyes, even if it's all just a script being acted out by one unwilling actress. Silver strolls out the door. The wire connecting the two of them pulls Kris along as well. This is the start of their mission, because even though Kris never even realized herself that she was going to participate in the game, the game knew for her anyway.

It's precisely this; this feeling of never being able to control her own actions, of realizing that everyone, including herself, was just a repeating experience, going through life over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over-

-And the realization that Silver was programmed to love her, and that she was programmed to love him back; that erased her existence in the first game.

She is crying, although she does not fully register it all. Everyone she has ever loved was placed there for her to love, everyone that has ever loved her was  _programmed_ to love her. Her eyesight is blurry; she does not move to wipe them, and instead focuses on the bright red blob swaying in front of her. It halts, but not before she is too close, and she is caught by Silver's sudden turn. Silver's chin is jutted out; a picturesque depiction of curiosity, one that she's not even sure is real anymore.

"I think. I think that I was someone important to you in the old, prototype game. That's what my information banks say, now after close perusing."

The words are choppy.

She ignores how he answers the very thing she was thinking, and convinces herself that this isn't her Silver. The game just made this one to appear so much like hers. It doesn't help that he constantly checks behind him to check if she's trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> i will finish this trust me please
> 
> okay so i promise i wont leave this fic behind im so sorry haha. i dont want to give too many spoilers, but heres the general idea for the beginning i guess? i have an idea of where this thing will go haha.
> 
> D: i think that since i was never really that into snk, i would put priority on this fic...


End file.
